Arron Afflalo
|+ style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff" colspan="2" |' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Afflalo with the Nuggets. |- No. 40 – Sacramento Kings |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" |Shooting Guard / Small Forward |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Born' | Los Angeles, California |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Nationality' | American |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Listed height' | 6 ft 5 in (1.96 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Listed weight' | 215 lb (98 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'High school' | Centennial (Compton, California) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'College' | UCLA (2004-2007) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'NBA Draft' | 2007 / Round: 1 / Pick: 27th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Selected by the Detroit Pistons |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Playing career' | 2007–present ( |0|8}} years) |- Career history |- |2007-2009 | Detroit Pistons |- |2009-2012 | Denver Nuggets |- |2012-2014 | Orlando Magic |- |2014-2015 | Denver Nuggets |- |2015 | Portland Trail Blazers |- |2015–2016 |New York Knicks |- |2016–present |Sacramento Kings |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left" | *NBA Shooting Stars champion (2009) *Consensus first team All-American (2007) *Pac-10 Player of the Year (2007) *2× first team All-Pac-10 (2006–2007) |- |} Arron Agustin Afflalo (born October 15, 1985) is an American professional basketball player who plays at Shooting Guard for the Sacramento Kings of the NBA. On June 28, 2007, Afflalo was drafted with the 27th overall pick in the NBA Draft by the Detroit Pistons and later signed July 6. In a surprising turn of events, Afflalo made his first career NBA start on November 1, 2007, the opening night of his rookie season, when Rip Hamilton missed the first two games to attend the birth of his son. Afflalo started both games. On July 13, 2009, he was traded along with Walter Sharpe to the Denver Nuggets in exchange for a second round pick in the 2011 NBA Draft and cash. The draft pick became the 52nd overall pick and was used by the Pistons to draft Vernon Macklin . On February 10, 2011, Afflalo made a 20-foot jump shot at the buzzer over Shawn Marion as Denver beat Dallas 121–120. The Nuggets trailed by as many as 13 in the 4th and were down 119–110 with under 2 minutes to play before pulling off a miraculous upset victory. Afflalo had 19 points in the fourth quarter alone to almost single-handedly power Denver to the win. On August 10, 2012, he was traded to the Orlando Magic in a four-team deal which sent Dwight Howard to the Los Angeles Lakers, Andrew Bynum to the Philadelphia 76ers, and Andre Iguodala to the Nuggets. On December 3, 2013, he recorded a career-high 43 points and minutes with 52, in a double-overtime loss to the Philadelphia 76ers. His previous career-high in points came just less than a month earlier with 36 points against the Milwaukee Bucks on November 13, where he also made a career-high 8 three-point shots. On June 26, 2014, Afflalo was traded back to the Denver Nuggets in exchange for Evan Fournier and the draft rights to Roy Devyn Marble. Afflalo, arguably Orlando's best player in 2013–14, was dealt to avoid concerns that he would opt-out of his contract following the 2014–15 season and assured the Magic value in return. It also cleared $6 million in cap space for the team. On February 19, 2015, Afflalo, along with teammate Alonzo Gee, were trade to the Portland Trail Blazers for Victor Claver, Thomas Robinson, Will Barton, a lottery-protected 1st round pick, and a second round pick. Category:Born in 1985 Category:California natives Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Shooting Guards Category:UCLA Alumni Category:Detroit Pistons players Category:Denver Nuggets players Category:Orlando Magic players Category:Portland Trail Blazers players Category:New York Knicks players Category:Sacramento Kings players Category:Players who wear/wore number 6 Category:Players who wear/wore number 4 Category:Players who wear/wore number 40